1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical coupling device and a method of implementing an optical coupling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-76798 discloses a new optical component attachable to an end of an optical fiber holding member and a light-emitting device using the optical component.
The optical component includes an optical fiber, an optical fiber holding member that holds the optical fiber, a light conversion member, and a cap having inner holes capable of receiving the optical fiber holding member and the light conversion member.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008 76798, a foreign bodies remains an optical axis of the optical fiber. The foreign bodies remain without being removed upon assembling the optical component. The foreign bodies are, for example, chips resulted from at least one of the optical fiber and the light conversion member rubbed against each other when being optically coupled.
Even if the foreign bodies remain optical axis including an end face of the optical fiber and an end face of the light conversion member, the foreign bodies is shielded the laser beam, the light amount loss resulted.